


An Essence of Luck

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Series: Luck [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babies, Brienne and Jaime and parents, Childbirth, Children of Characters, Engagement, Family Fluff, Hiking, Hospitals, Infertility, Multi, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Sweet, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: Welcome to my new work which slots into the world I already created in my work Luck Begins at the End of the Line of a universe of ficlets that all fit into it of little stories in and around the main fanfic in the past, present and future of the story. Can be read as stories in their own right or if you have already read the main fic they slot in nicely.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Tyrion Lannister/Tysha
Series: Luck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129940
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Babies and Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Everyone! I'm back with a new story and a damn right sweet and happy one at that i hope you enjoy the first of many ficlets I hope to create in this story starting off with 'Babies and Bets'! Enjoy! Pure. ❤️

It was a bright spring morning and Brienne sat hand in hand with Jaime. Her heart was beating wildly and her nerves were getting the better of her. Today she was sixteen weeks pregnant. It was a remarkable feat for someone who has a damaged womb and whose husband's fertility was reduced. For the past sixteen weeks Brienne had been worried beyond measure. The sickness at the beginning of her symptoms she had initially believed to be food poisoning after a less than favorable meal at a questionable restaurant Bronn had picked for his birthday party, her missing courses which she deduced to an already erratic menstrual cycle and engorged breasts that even Renly had leered at during a sparing session 'heavens the guy is as gay as I am tall'. Her inner voice said. 

It all took a disastrous brunch with Catelyn and Cersei to realise she could possibly be pregnant as Catelyn was nearing the end of her pregnancy with her fifth child and was muttering on about how it had been difficult in the beginning and vowed he would be her last which Cersei remarked about the difficulties she had encountered in hers with sweet little Tom. Brienne then caught a whiff of smoked salmon from Cersei's breakfast which sent her running to the bathroom after excusing herself where she proceeded to be violently sick in the toilet, which was most odd for an islander like herself who had spent her childhood eating the fruits of the deep blue and happy memories of walking through the harbour with her now deceased brother.

After composing herself she went back to the table where the brunch carried on and she pitifully ate her meal. When she was driving home she popped into the local pharmacy to buy a test and went home to quickly take it. Brienne's hands shook as she looked at the display on the test 

'Pregnant 3+ Weeks.' 

Her emotions took over as she sat staring at the test for what felt like hours until Jaime entered the bathroom. 

'Wench, I thought I heard you come in, is everything alright?' Jaime asked, suddenly seeing her blotchy tear stained face and the small white and blue stick in her hands. 

'It seems our new years wish finally came true my love. I am with child. Our child. Finally.' Brienne said standing up and wrapping her arms around Jaime who in turn had begun to cry in happiness and had taken the test from her and was staring at it dumbfounded. 

They kissed and immediately booked a Maesters appointment to see if the news they had just found out was true. Low and behold the Master confirmed her pregnancy to be just over a month. In the next three months between that moment and now Brienne had taken every precaution to protect the miracle quickening inside her womb. Jaime had hired a cleaner and had taken up a new hobby of cooking (of which he was immensely enjoying) to stop Brienne exerting herself until the first four dangerous months of her pregnancy had passed. Brienne herself had been exercising less vigorously and had taken more to desk duties in the local care authority rather than dealing with cases. The four months of a crabby Brienne had passed with her craving the most outlandish foods of ice cream with tortilla chips and cucumber dipped in mayonnaise. They had neglected to tell anyone of their circumstances to avoid any heartache or pain of everyone's excitement should the gods forbid the worst occur. Brienne and Jaime were pulled from their thoughts when a midwife came from a room. 

'Mr and Mrs Lannister' The brunette nurse called. 

Jaime and Brienne went to the room as she finished the gallon of water she had been told to consume before the checkup took place. 

'Ah Jaime, Brienne please take a seat in the bed and if you would be so kind to take your underwear off.' Maester Aemon Targaryen asked. 

Brienne hitched her dress up and removed her knickers before laying back on the couch where the Maester covered her in a sheet to preserve her dignity. Aemon felt the medium sized bump Brienne had begun to exhibit and carried out an internal scan as well as taking a small amount of blood. The blood came back momentarily as being perfect with Brienne's blood pressure only being slightly high with worry.

'No need to worry Brienne everything seems to be in order. Hang on is that what I think it is? Anna would you take a look at this please?' Aemon asked the Midwife in the room as he turned the screen away and consulted with his colleague. 

'What's wrong?' A panicked Jaime asked gripping onto Brienne's hand even tighter 

'Nothing Jaime it would seem further congratulations is in order. Meet your children.' Aemon said to the man he had known since he was born himself turning the screen over and showing not one but two babies on the screen. 

'Twins.' Brienne said breathlessly as her blue eyes widened considerably. 

'Twins indeed. Both previllant on both sides of the family if I understand rightly. Both healthy with strong heartbeats and growing nicely. Brienne I implore you to rest for both of them as you are nearing seventeen weeks. Now would you want to know the sex?' Aemon asked.

'Yes.' Both Brienne and Jaime said after some slight deliberation. 

'Well this one here is a beautiful baby boy and this one here is a gorgeous baby girl. Congratulations. Would you like the video and some photos?' Aemon said to the couple thrilled after their fertility troubles Jaime and Brienne agreed and collected the dvd and photos after Brienne composed herself and got redressed. 

A silent car journey home led Brienne and Jaime to sprall on the sofa with Brienne ontom of Jaime sitting between his legs whilst looking at the black and white photo in their hands.

'Twins! I think I prayed a bit too hard.' Brienne said awestruck.

'Me too.' Jaime said kissing her temple. The couple then video called Selwyn to tell him of their news being the only family Brienne had left they felt it was right to inform him he was to be a Grandpa first. He was thrilled and elated with the news of the twins and agreed to keep quiet before Brienne and Jaime had told the rest of their family and friends and through the press as Jaime was a socialite and heir to a huge fortune and international company. 

Soon enough it was time to get dressed for Tywin's weekly supper. Jaime dressed in a smart shirt and jeans with Brienne in a flowy blue dress which showed off her growing bump. 

'Tonight's the night then? We're telling my family?' Jaime asked.

'Yep.' Brienne said putting the photo in her clutch

The drive was short due to low traffic and soon after they arrived Brienne was pounced upon by Tysha.

'My Brienne you are glowing. White wine?' Tysha said looking at her visibly happy goodsister. 

'No I'll just have mineral water thank you.' Brienne said, taking a tall glass of cold sparkling water. 

Soon enough the adults sat down as the raucous children sat at the far end of the table with Cella playing dolls with Genna. 

As the roast lamb was ate Jaime stood.

'Brienne and I have an announcement to make Father. We are expecting and we are thrilled to say it will be twins.' Jaime said as Brienne procured the scan picture from her clutch showing it off proudly.

'Ha Tyrion you owe me 200 gold dragons.' Cersei said as Tyrion filled out the checkbook in his pocket.

'Thats 250 to me too Bobby.' Tywin said as Robert handed him some notes from his pocket. 

'Wait how did you guess?' Brienne said in wonder. 

'You're tits look amazing Bri and i haven't seen you at boxercise in months! That will be 200 for me too Bobby.' Tysha said as Robert reluctantly handed over another wodge of cash. 

'Cat and I have known since brunch you really managed to hide it badly and Jaime put a picture of himself on Ravenbook in an apron cooking with your cleaning lady Shae in the background. I know you hate other people doing the cleaning as it isn't up to your standards and how you've been off of fish which is quite odd for you sis.' Cersei said with a knowing glint in her eyes. The table laughed wildly at this. 

'Mummy Daddy what's so funny?' Tom asked as he crawled onto his fathers lap as Cella sat on Cersei's. 

'Uncle Jaime and I are going to have two babies darling.' Brienne said looking at the little blue eyed boy.

'Wicked I'm hoping for a girl cousin.' Cella said. 

'Girls suck! I want a boy.' Joffrey said petulantly.

'Well you both get your wish, there is one of each.' Jaime said to pacify his young nephew and niece. 

'Knew you had it in ya Lannister.' Robert said with a chuckle shaking his goodbrothers hand as his wife and Tysha cooed at Brienne's booming bump. 

'Awesome I'm so happy for you.' A rather happy Gendry said as the older boy hugged Brienne and Jaime.

'I think this calls for a toast. Reyne can i have a bottle of my finest vintage champagne, a sparkling mineral water and a bottle of elderflower cordial please we are celebrating the impending birth of another heir.' Tywin asked his butler. 

With the glasses all distributed Tywin as head of the family raised his. 'To Jaime and Brienne and the newest cubs and members of the Lannister dynasty. The Twins' Tywin said while raising his flute of champagne

'The Twins. ' The family called raising their glasses to the parents of a soon to be family of four.


	2. The arrival of Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the twins to be born so it's fluffier than cotton wool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, had this idea formulate from watching Bridget Jones Baby so i hope you enjoy it. Got the birthing lingo from my other TV show love of Call the Midwife so of its a bit wrong I'm sorry. I am definitely not a scholar of medicine. I hope you enjoy reading this little ficlet! Pure. 💓

It was a warm autumn morning when Brienne awoke from her slumber. At a week to her due date she was the most uncomfortable she had ever been. The pregnancy of the miracle twins as they had been dubbed by their inner circle had been plainer sailing than the journey to their conception and she had only experienced light spotting in the last month due to the movement of the children to engage into her pelvis. 

Brienne struggled getting out of the bed having chucked the pregnancy pillow that relieved the pressure in her back across the room where it hit Jaime who was asleep on the chaise which was in the bedroom window subsequently waking him up. Brienne had found sleeping difficult of late and having Jaime sleeping soundly and snoring lightly had reached a head last night with Jaime finding himself banished to sleep in the couch in the window after Brienne kicked him out of the bed. 

'Morning wench.' A slightly irritated Jaime said, rubbing his eyes. 

'Morning my love. I'm sorry for being a cantankerous cow last night.' Brienne said, struggling to pull herself out of bed for what felt like the upteempth time. 

Jaime laughed at this and walked over and helped his wife from the bed.

'Christ my love you weigh an absolute tonne.' Jaime said laughing as he caught Brienne's eyes, causing her to burst into tears. 

'Brienne I'm sorry. I didn't mean that in a bad way. Think this time next week we may be parents.' Jaime said, trying to cheer up his distressed and currently easily upset wife. 

This made Brienne smile as she looked over at the twin cots that they had put up a few days previously. Both Brienne and Jaime were so worried that the pregnancy wouldn't work out so avoided buying anything or building any furniture until they reached the eight month mark and had been reassured that the child or children in their case would be born alive. This hadn't stopped a rather excited Selwyn though who had already bought the twins their first baby grows the day after Brienne and Jaime had announced their pregnancy which slightly irritated the married couple. 

The week previously Brienne had attended her baby shower that Cersei, Tysha and Catelyn had thrown her. One of the spare rooms downstairs was filled with clothes, toys and various other types of baby paraphernalia. Brienne was swept from her thoughts with Jaime asking her what she wanted for breakfast. Jaime had been offered an extended period of paternity leave from his father who was positively joyful with the prospect of another pair of new heirs. 

'Can I have granola and fruit with custard please?' Brienne asked her to go to pregnancy breakfast craving. 

'Coming right up wench.' Jaime said, offering his hand and walking his wife down to their dining room where he would get her a smoothie and her breakfast. Brienne ate quickly as her stomach began to rumble as she walked down the stairs. 

'You okay darling.' Jaime asked, sipping his coffee as he looked at his newspaper. 

'Damn heartburn. I've had all night. Think it was the tub of vanilla ice cream with cucumber I had last night. Can't you eat that somewhere else? The smell is making me feel sick.' Brienne said, wrinkling her nose at Jaime's bacon roll. Pregnancy had made pork abhorrent to Brienne and even the sheer smell of it made her want to heave. 

'My last bite… There all gone.' Jaime said, finishing his breakfast before he moved to clear up the kitchen before joining Brienne in the living room to do her morning yoga and breathing exercises. After finishing her morning exercises Brienne had decided it was the day to pack their hospital bags. 

Brienne was helped up from the floor and back to her bedroom by her husband where she dressed in a blue smock dress and then picked up the list of items Catelyn had advised her to take to the hospital with her being a mother of 5, Catelyn was the group expert when it came to childbirth. 

'Muslins, breast pads, big granny knickers, baby grows, nappies, pads, nighties and chewing gum?' Jaime said reading the list out loud as Brienne located all of the items from their relevant drawers and packed them on the bag she had bought for the occasion, slightly surprised at the last. 

'Cat said it was the best thing for contractions as it means you can bite down on something.' Brienne said, explaining the odd suggestion. 

'Interesting. If you had said I'd have been having advice from Ned Stark once in my life I'd have told you to fuck off.' Jaime said laughing as he packed his bag from the list Ned had provided him with thinking of how he appreciated the friendship with his wife's best friend's husband thinking of when they were rugby rivals at the boarding school the both went to. 

'Does make me laugh a little to be honest. You never know this little girl could grow up to marry little Rickon.' Brienne said in laughter, goading her husband a little. 

'A child of mine married to a Stark will never happen. Our ancestors would turn in their graves.' Jaime said laughing, jokingly poking his tongue out at his wife. 

'Well you never know a child of ours could marry into the Stark family, weirder things have happened in the past. I'd never imagined I'd have married a Lannister when I was growing up but here we are married and I resemble a whale.' Brienne said laughing. 

Brienne and Jaime soon finished packing and had everything ready now for the Miracles arrival. Jaime helped his wife up and Brienne's soon grabbed her back and breathed in harshly. 

' Is everything okay my love?' Jaime asked in concern. 

'Just a little twinge in my back. Had it all morning.' Brienne said knowing her back had been painful since she had reached the six month mark. 

Brienne waa helped back downstairs buy Jaime where they snuggled on the sofa and began watching a movie which was a favourite of Brienne's about a gentleman spy. 

Brienne sat up half an hour in to move to the cloakroom to relieve the pressure on her bladder but was met with a trickle of fluid going down her leg. 

'Brienne, is that what i think it is?' Jaime asked his wife, doubting she had just wet herself. 

'I think it might be. Those clearly weren't the normal back twinges I thought I had been having normally.' Brienne said as a slightly more painful wave swept over her lower back. 

'Well it's time to get you to the hospital then Wench.' Jaime saos sweeping upstairs to collect their luggage, some slip on shoes for Brienne and coats for the both of them. As the pregnancy was high risk and they had private healthcare they were entitled to go into hospital from the moment Brienne's labour began.

Jaime drove them both to the hospital where he promptly parked up and rushed Brienne into reception where they were directed to the suite they had booked and Maester Aemon quickly met them. 

'Ah Brienne, Jaime. Contractions have been happening since this morning and waters have naturally broken. I'm going to check how dilated you are.' Aemon said as he hooked Brienne up to various machines. 

'Fine.' Brienne said her uncomfort quickly turning to pain as she took a small breath of gas and air. 

'This may be uncomfortable.' Aemon said measuring how dilated Brienne was. 

Brienne grunted in pain with this examination, chewing a piece of gum which Catelyn had suggested she'd do slightly helping. 

'Five centimetres. Were doing well Brienne. Babies may be here by the evening if we're lucky.' Aemon said, trying to soothe her pain. 

He left to sort out the adjoining birthing room and had two incubators brought to the room for if the worse was to happen and the children happened to go into distress during the labour. 

Aemon walked back in the room to Jaime ending a phone call. 

'Well that's our parents informed and your father's just chartered his first private jet so he'll be here within two hours. How are you feeling honey?' Jaime asked, taking his wife's hand. 

'Scared. We haven't even discussed names yet.' Brienne said realising that was an important thing they had not even broached the subject of. 

'One name had been rolling around my mind for a few months for our son. Galladon Tytos. After your brother and my grandfather.' Jaime suggested, presenting the name he had begun to fall in love with. 

'That's beautiful and it sounds lovely. Galladon Tytos Lannister is such a strong name. Has a lovely ring to it. I have a name I've been thinking of for our little girl. Joanna Arianne. I think honouring both of our mother's would be a lovely idea.' Brienne said as another wave of pain hit. 

'Thats beautiful Brienne. Joanna Arianne Lannister our little princess. Jo and Gall our children.' Jaime said smoothing her face and kissing her gently as they both smiled at each other looking deeply into each other's eyes. 

Time passed and lunch and supper was eaten and before long Brienne was finally ten centimetres dilated. 

'Right then Brienne we're moving you next door. You already know midwives Ana and Aymy. Let's get these babies into the world.' Aemon said getting Brienne comfortably seated on the birthing bed where Jaime took her hand in his. 

'Just think in the next hour we will be parents, my moon.' Jaime said his voice thick with emotion. 

'I'm so scared, my lion.' A teary Brienne said as a contraction subsided. 

'Nothing to be scared of Brienne. You'll have two wonderful babies soon. On your next contraction I want you to push.' Aemon asked. 

A minute passed as a new wave hit her and Brienne began to push. 

'Amazing Brienne. You're doing marvelously.' Aymy said smiling at Brienne. 

'We are never having sex again Jaime.' Brienne said in pain as she pushed for a second time. 

'She doesn't mean it. She'll be back after six weeks, don't panic Jaime.' Ana said laughing at Jaime. After twenty years in the business she knew it only to be an empty threat. 

'Just one more now Brienne.' Aemon said looking up at Brienne. 

Brienne pushed once more and soon a new gush came as Aemon picked up and put a rather pink baby on Brienne who promptly let out a wail.

'Congratulations Brienne, you have a daughter.' Aemon said tying off a newly born Joanna's umbilical cord and giving Jaime a pair of scissors to cut it. After it was dealt with Brienne and Jaime shared a moment where they looked at each other in disbelief. They were finally parents to a beautiful baby girl. The new mother and father were in tears and utterly enamoured with their new daughter. 

'Not quite finished I'm afraid Brienne. Still one to go.' Aemon said as he broke her waters for the second baby to be born. 

'Bit of a situation here ladies.' Aemon said gearing the women into work. 

'What's happening?' Brienne asked still on cloud nine. 

'Baby boy is breach Brienne. Were going to try and move him.' Aemon explained as Ana handed Joanna to Jaime to hold and they began trying to turn the baby. This failed unfortunately and he was being stubborn so didn't move out of his position.

'Brienne he isn't moving so we will have to deliver him like this. As before on the next contraction you feel push.' Aymy asked Brienne. 

With this she pushed with all her might and soon enough her son's body was born. Aemon allowed him to dangle for a minute to allow gravity to aid the birth before Brienne pushed one final time and her son was born into the world. 

Galladon soon let out a huge cry and was soon put on his mother's chest like his sister had only minutes previously. Jaime, similar to Jo, had cut Gally's cord before holding him and the midwives soon took them to be checked and weighed as Aemon dealt with Brienne's stubborn afterbirth which resulted in a small procedure to remove it from one area of her womb. Soon enough this was over and Brienne was soon given the all clear and the twins were given a clean bill of health. 

The on site registrar came along and registered both Joanna and Galladons births and the Midwife showed Brienne how to breastfeed and her milk came in rather quickly so the twins had their first feed and were shortly bathed and dressed in the babygrows Selwyn had bought them. Before long it was just Jaime, Brienne and the twins. 

'We finally did it.' Brienne said not looking up from her son's face, utterly in love with him. 

'You did so well my love. I couldn't be prouder.' Jaime said next to her, kissing his wife gently as he took his eyes away from his newly born beautiful daughter. 

A knock at the door was heard as Tywin and Selwyn stepped in. Both fell head over heels with their new grandchildren with a normal stoic Tywin shedding a tear when he came to know Joanna's name. Selwyn was deeply moved with Galladon's and had a small cry thinking of how proud his deceased son would be of his sister and besotted hed be with his nephew and niece. After a short time they left wishing the couple well and saying about how they would be back the next day as the twins were slightly early they had to be kept for observation for a few days before they could go home. 

Over the next few days visitors poured in, Cersei and Tyrion's families came next both utterly thrilled with their new niece, nephew and cousins. Cella was glad of another girl in the family and Gerion was excited to have a young cousin to play with. Cersei and Tysha checked on a glowing Brienne while Tyrion, Jaime and Robert passed around a hip flask wetting the babies heads. 

The twin's godparents of Catelyn Stark, Jaime's secret choice and Renly Baratheon, Brienne's choce came in shortly afterwards with their husbands and families to visit the children and before long the twins had a long line of aunts and uncles longing to babysit the new miracle Lannister cubs. 

Jaime and Brienne left the hospital shortly afterwards with their children and arrived home. After putting them down in their cribs. Brienne and Jaime took a photo of the moment to savour it forevermore. For they were finally parents and had the miracles they so longed for and were finally the family they had wanted to be for years.


	3. It happened while we hiked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne hiking on Tarth and he has more than one question to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Gwennies, a fluffy chapter that I've had the idea for for a few days. Enjoy! Pure. 💙

It was a bright and breezy summer's morning on Tarth. Jaime and Brienne had been a couple for just over three years after Jaime had finally got up the courage to ask the blue eyed amazonian who had punched him during that charity boxing match. He and Brienne had recently bought a house in a lovely neighbourhood in the suburbs of Kings Landing hoping that one day they would have a large family together to fill its four spare bedrooms. Recently Jaime had an experience that made him realise that Brienne was the woman he wished to grow old with. Jaime had injured his hand while at a boxing class at the gym when his opponent Locke had a cheap shot which had ended up with Jaime breaking his wrist. 

Jaime had to be signed off of work for over a month as it healed and Brienne had looked after him the entire time feeding him, washing him and wiping his arse. Jaime knew not many women in their early twenties would do this so easily and happily for their boyfriend so he had clearly got himself a rare gem, or a sapphire in his case. A sapphire he would be damned to let go of. Jaime was pulled from his thoughts as the blonde beauty beside him stirred. 

'Morning wench.' Jaime said smirking at the woman next to him. 

'Good morning handsome.' Brienne said looking up at her beautiful boyfriend taking in the surroundings of her childhood bedroom. Herself and Jaime had decided their summer holiday this year would be a more laid back affair as they had spent a lot of time buying and furnishing their house. They wanted a calmer and relaxing holiday away from the hustle and bustle of thr capital and thought the tranquil surroundings of Tarth would be perfect for that. They had spent the days beforehand sailing and cliff jumping into the sea with today being set aside for the couple to hike up the only mountain on Tarth, Starpoint. Brienne loved hiking and had spent many happy childhood memories climbing Starpoint as a child as the panoramic views when you reached the summit were so vast you could see Storm's End and Dorne in the other direction. 

The couple enjoyed a small heated kiss before reluctantly pulling each other from the bed and moving into the ensuite where they both carried out their morning ablutions. After dressing in waterproof trousers, a fleece and walking boots and smothering themselves in spf and insect repellent they were ready. 

'I'm just going to go and ready some lunch for us both. See you in the dining room with dad.' Brienne said leaving the room. 

This gave Jaime ample opportunity to go into his suitcase and remove the small red velvet box from inside. Jaime snapped it open to look at the platinum ring inside. It was modest and beautiful with a large central blue sapphire surrounded by diamonds. The blue had reminded Jaime of Brienne's eyes in the jewellers and had realised it was the ring for her. After conferring with Catelyn, Cersei and Tyrions new girlfriend Tysha of his plans they all squealed in excitement and immediately told him his plans were perfect as was the ring he had chosen. A knock at the door pulled Jaime from his thoughts as he quickly secured the ring in his pocket. 

'Come in.' Jaime shouted. Relieved that it was another blonde who entered the room. 

'Hey son, you said you wanted to speak to me last night?' Selwyn said, shutting the door firmly behind him. 

'I did. Wait I do. So we both know Brienne is an amazing, strong and gorgeous woman. I can't imagine my life without her now and I do not ever wish to and recently I've come to the conclusion it's her who I want to spend the rest of mine with and to create and build a family with. I won't ask for her hand as she would probably have my balls for asking but all I ask for is your blessing to propose to your daughter as I would like to marry her very much. ' Jaime said to Selwyn with as much courage as he could muster, laying his heart out to the older man. 

'My boy, welcome to the family. You treat Brienne better than even someone in my wildest dreams could have. You're all I hope for in a husband for her and a future son in law. My Arianne, Galladon and her sisters would all have worshipped you. So you have my implicit blessing. When and where are you planning to do it? Do you have a ring?' Selwyn asked in excitement that he'd have a son again. 

' I was thinking on top of Starpoint today as Brienne loves it there and I do. I hope it's Brienne's size. I used another ring she wears on the same finger on the opposite hand as a guide for it.' Jaime said as he offered the ring to Selwyn to see if he approved. 

' That sounds perfect. This is gorgeous too very Brienne. Timeless, sophisticated and unique.' Selwyn said, admiring the ring before handing it back to his hopeful soon to be son in law. 

Jaime returned it to his pocket before him and Selwyn headed down for breakfast where he was met with Brienne who was already helping herself to some scrambled eggs. After a hearty breakfast Jaime and Brienne said goodbye to Selwyn who gave a wink to Jaime to set off for their hike. 

Starpoint was at the centre of Tarth and behind the mansion of Evenfall House where Brienne had grown up. The ruins of the original Castle of Evenfall Hall were next door the mansion and was now a heritage site and had a museum dedicated to the legendary knight The Blue from the times of the the second long night who was believed to be of Tarth. 

Brienne and Jaime started their ascent of the mountain, beginning with the meadow in the foothills before climbing up to the forest which was a third of the way up the mountain. After an hour and a half of climbing they came out the other side where they breaked for lunch and admired the view which now encompassed the whole island. After a short break they climbed the last quarter of the last quarter of the mountain, making it to the summit. 

'Wow, you were right about it up here. It's more beautiful than i could have imagined.' Jaime said, taking in his idyllic surroundings and grabbing Brienne in his arms. 

'It's wonderful isn't it just.' Brienne said, taking Jaime's and nestling into his chest. After a few moments they untangled and Jaime went in his bag to remove the ring box feigning he was removing his camera as he was an amateur photographer. Jaime snapped some panoramic pictures and some of Brienne in the mid afternoon sun. They stayed just sat until the sun had begun to set when Jaime pulled himself and Brienne up before sinking down on one knee with the ring box in his hands. 

'Oh my god is this actually happening!' Brienne said, bringing her hands to cover her mouth. 

'Brienne Olyvia Tarth. You are a goddess and the Knight in modern day form. I love every single thing about you and wouldn't change one single thing about you. I want to grow old with you surrounded by a dozen children that we have created together. I love you wench and I'd be elated for you to be my wife. Will you marry me?' Jaime asked, his emerald eyes filling with tears and his voice faltering as he opened up the ring box revealing the bauble inside. 

Brienne by this point had tears streaming down her face in happiness. 

'Yes, a million times yes. I love you Jaime.' Brienne said as he slipped the ring that fit perfectly on her finger. Jaime stood and he kissed her soundly. 

After they detached from each other Jaime took pictures of them both with the setting sun in the background with Brienne's ring the focal point in the picture. A wicked thought overcame Brienne while this was happening. 

'I think we need to consummate our engagement with my husband to be.' Brienne said with bravery. 

After checking they were alone Jaime captured her lips with his as he slipped his hand down her trousers causing a sharp moan. Jaime whipped her trousers down in a quick motion dropping to his knees and capturing her nether lips causing Brienne to moan again. After a few ministrations from his tongue, the use of his fingers and the situation where they could be caught any second brought a thrill to Brienne and she came quickly with a smirking Jaime looking up at her between her thighs. 

'How do you wanna do this me on top or from the back?' Brienne asked regaining her breath after her orgasm. 

'You on top definitely. ' Jaime said, pulling his trousers down as Brienne positioned herself on top of him sinking down his length quickly and grasping at his chest to steady herself, her ring glistening in the late afternoon sunlight. Jaime captured her lips. They made love slowly in front of the setting sun. 

'Ah Brienne I can't last any longer.' Jaime said moaning as he realised how close he was. 

'Me neither.' Brienne said as she tumbled over the edge into oblivion with Jaime quickly following her. 

'I love you my wife to be.' Jaime said after recovering. 

'And I you, my Lion.' Brienne said, giving Jaime a kiss. 

The pair soon cleaned each other up and started their descent of the mountain and returned to Evenfall House where they were met with Selwyn who upon seeing the ring on Brienne's finger and her ecstatic expression was overcome with joy. His baby was to marry and she was to marry the love of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring i had in mind was a lot similar to HRH Diana, Princess of Wales and now Catherine, Duchess of Cambridge's engagement ring. The proposal before the photography session was loosely based on my cousins to his now fiancés. 💙


End file.
